Amour irrésistible
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Comme toutes stars qui se respectent, GD & T.O.P, pour la promotion de leur album en duo ont un photoshoot d'organiser. Malheureusement pour T.O.P tout ne vas pas exactement se passer comme il le pensait à cause d'un certain brun qui le provoque durant la séance photo ... /!\ Yaoi /!\ G-D x T.O.P


Hello :3.

Bon alors ce sera la dernière des one-shots sur les bigbang que je posterai pour le moment et pour longtemps car je ne pense pas en réécrire pour le moment. Désolé pour les personne qui aimaient bien mais bon il y a une fin à tout. Et puis je crois que j'en ais poster beaucoup en plus =o. Bref voici la one-shot :

Titre : Amour irrésistible

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : G-Dragon x T.O.P

Disclamer : Non BigBang ne sont toujours pas à moi et je crois que je peux laisser tomber ! L'histoire m'appartiens de droit. Rated T.

Résumé : Comme toutes stars qui se respectent, GD & T.O.P, pour la promotion de leur album en duo ont un photoshoot d'organiser. Malheureusement pour T.O.P tout ne vas pas exactement se passer comme il le pensait à cause d'un certain brun qui le provoque durant la séance photo ...

* * *

G-Dragon et moi venions de ressortir d'une séance photo pour notre album en duo. Si ce shooting s'est bien passer ? Pas du tout ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai failli faire quelque chose de complètement insensé ! Rien que le fait de me remémorer la scène j'ai de plus en plus honte …

**Flash-back**

Photographe : Pas mal du tout ! Maintenant T.O.P tu peux aller là-bas c'est au tour de G-D de prendre des photos individuel

Je m'éloignai donc du champ de l'objectif et regardai Ji Yong faire ses photos solos. Il avait beaucoup de classe et prenais des poses très professionnel. Plus je le regardais et plus quelque chose changeait en lui. Je ne saurais dire quoi mais il y avait comme une petite étincelle dans son regard. Tous ses sourires et ses clin d'œil me rendait totalement raide dingue … Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ?!

Photographe : Très bien tourne toi vers la droite on va faire des photos de profile

G-D s'exécuta et me fit à présent face. Mon expression changea totalement je passai de l'observation à la surprise. Je m'assis sur un siège derrière moi et posa ma tête sur mon poing. Je l'observai commencer son shooting avec la même classe et même plus que ça … Je le trouvais carrément sexy … Est-ce que ses petits sourires m'était adressés ? Bien sûr que non c'est pour la photo je devenais complétement fou ! Oui fou de lui … Il fallait que je me ressaisisse vite si je ne voulais pas devenir cinglé. Le photographe l'incitait à faire des poses plus osé à avoir des expressions plus provocantes c'était beaucoup trop pour moi à supporter … Je me levai en précipitation sans savoir ce qui m'avais pris d'un seul coup. Je restais là sans bouger sous les regards interrogateurs de l'équipe de photo et G-Dragon.

Photographe : Je comprends que tu trouves le temps un peu long aller viens on va faire des photos de vous deux.

Mon cœur manqua un battement à l'entente de cette phrase. A l'habitude ça ne m'aurais fait rien du tout mais là vus la situation tout été différent … Les choses avaient changés et je ne sais pas quel serais mes réactions face à tout ça … Je restai là sans même faire un seul pas, aucun mouvement …

Ji Yong : Ben alors T.O.P tu viens ?

Sa voix me fit sortir de ma transe et j'avançai en direction du champ de l'appareil sans même m'expliquer sur mon comportement. Je crus voir Ji Yong faire un demi-sourire mais j'étais tellement envouté par les scènes précédentes que je pouvais aussi bien me faire des films. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je m'approchai de lui et me racla la gorge comme pour rompre ce silence pesant.

Photographe : D'accord … Bon maintenant asseyez-vous dos à dos nous allons faire une vingtaine de prises et nous garderons les meilleurs.

Quoi ? Comment ça dos à dos ? Moi je voulais voir son visage et puis … Non en fait rien n'étais prévue dans le contrat qu'on se frôle ! Même si ce n'était rien que dos à dos pour moi un simple contact m'étais totalement irréalisable. Comment voulait-il que je reste concentré G-D était déjà assis et me regardais avec des yeux remplie de suspicion. Il était tellement irrésistible comme ça … Je m'assis donc en vitesse pour qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Les premières photos se passèrent sans trop d'encombres pour moi jusqu'à ce que …

Photographe : Ji Yong recule toi un peu

Je sentis son dos entrer en contact avec le miens et là se fut totalement impossible pour moi de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je tournai légèrement les yeux dans sa direction sans pouvoir capter ses expressions. Il posa légèrement sa tête contre la mienne puis ne bougea plus. J'avais l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un complot contre moi … Je me demandais ce qu'ils attendaient réellement que je fasse. Que je lui saute dessus ? J'avais l'impression que ses quelques minutes étaient une éternité … Je sentis sa main contre la mienne et sursauta à cet attouchement. Il la retira après que le photographe est fait la dernière photo. Lorsque ce fut fait G-Dragon s'apprêtait à se relever mais je le rattrapai par le poignet. Il retomba au sol et je positionnai mon visage extrêmement près du sien. Je pus lire de la surprise dans son regard mais rien d'autre … Il ne tenta pas de s'éloigner ne de fuir. Je ne savais pas si cela était à sa stupéfaction ou si tout simplement il avait trop peur pour me repousser. Je revint à moi et me releva en coup de vent regardant Ji Yong toujours au sol et le photographe me regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

Photographe : Bon la séance est finit …

Sans plus de serment je récupérai mes affaires et sortit de la salle …

**Fin du flash-back**

Comment j'ai pu agir ainsi ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas contrôlé mes pulsions ? C'est vrai qu'il est irrésistible dans le fond je ne le nie plus mais après ça qu'est-ce que j'allais devoir faire ? J'entendis des pas précipité derrière moi et je continuai ma route dans les ruelles au crépuscule. Comme je m'attendais Ji Yong me rattrapa et me barra la route en se mettant face à moi.

Ji Yong : Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup ?

SeungHyun : Si tu veux dire ce qu'il vient de se passé c'est que je voulais me relever aussi et je ne savais pas qu'en m'aidant de ton bras j'allais te faire tomber aussi …

Ji Yong : Non ! Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça alors ?

SeungHyun : Je ne sais pas peut-être parce que c'était fini

Ji Yong : C'est quand que tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un con ?

SeungHyun : Je ne te prends pas pour con c'est juste que …

Ji Yong : SeungHyun ! Arrête … J'ai vu ton expression … Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça …

SeungHyun : Je … Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer je n'ai pas fait exprès …

Ji Yong : Non évidement tu ne l'as pas fait exprès …

Il s'approcha de moi et me colla contre le mur derrière moi avant de me faire un léger sourire en coin. Tout cela le faisait rire ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien … Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et je trouvais cette sensation tellement agréable que je ne voulais pour rien au monde le repousser. Je fixai son visage d'ange et remarqua que ses traits étaient apaiser et que ses yeux étais fermés. Il recula à mon grand regret et continuai de sourire.

Ji Yong : Si c'était ça que tu voulais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait tout à l'heure ?

SeungHyun : Quoi ? Mais parce qu'il y avait des gens euh non ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire seulement parce que … Comment tu pourrais le savoir d'abord ?

Ji Yong : Tu sais j'ai très bien vu tes regards intéressés quand je faisais mon petit numéro …

SeungHyun : T'es en train de me dire que tu avais tout préparé depuis le début dans le but de me faire craquer ?!

Ji Yong : Peut-être bien … Pourquoi ça a marché ?

Cette fois-ci c'était la phrase de trop ! Je l'attrapai par la taille et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Je l'embrassai avec passion ne pouvant plus me retenir à cette envie qui brûlait en moi. A son expression je compris qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. Ah comme ça il avait voulus jouer avec moi ? Alors je vais m'amuser aussi. Je profitai de sa stupeur pour glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres et ainsi venir caresser la sienne. Ji Yong n'avait toujours aucune réaction jusqu'à ce que je colle mon bassin contre le siens. Il s'agrippa à mes épaules et intensifia le baiser. Il le rompit ce qui me rendis un peu triste jusqu'à ce que je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

SeungHyun : Est-ce que ça réponds à ta question ?

Ji Yong : Tu ne pouvais pas mieux répondre … Seung …

SeungHyun : Oui ?

Ji Yong : Je t'aime …

J'esquissai un sourire tellement j'étais heureux d'entendre ça. C'était un rêve qui prenait vie un rêve qui devenait réalité.

SeungHyun : Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer après ça ?

Je glissai mes lèvres le long de son cou et chuchotai tout près de son oreille.

SeungHyun : Moi aussi Ji … Je suis dingue de toi … Je t'aime …

Ses quelques mots s'envolèrent au grès du vent comme un écho avant de dissiper parmi les nuages …

THE END

* * *

Je crois que c'est la plus courte que j'ai poster jusqu'à maintenant O_O. Enfin bref si la trame vous plait c'est tout ce qui compte. Voilà c'est la fin des one-shot sur les BigBang. Pour l'instant en tout cas mais je ne crois pas que j'en réécrirais d'ici là. Voilà je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire pour cette fin ... Reviews please ! ToT

Bisous ! Ruki-san.


End file.
